okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sullivan
Sullivan (サリヴァン) is a supporting character from Obsolete Dream. He is Kurotsuno's father and works under Yagi. Appearance Sullivan has medium-length dusty lime-green hair. His eyes, like Kurotsuno's, are bright yellow with black sclera. He wears a black suit and tie with black oxfords. His horns are similar to Kurotsuno's left horn. They form a sort of zigzag pattern and are gray with three black stripes on them. Personality Sullivan seems to be very childish at times. As shown in Chapter 4 of Obsolete Dream, he is quick to cry when Kurotsuno tells him to leave and when Glasses drags him away after being rejected by Kurotsuno herself. It should be noted he continues to call Kurotsuno, "Olivia" despite her change in race. He is very loving towards his daughter, and cries easily when she is cruel to him. It seems he also can be very violent, and often gets into confrontations with Gyakuten. Hanten states that "he ain't got the best temper either"http://vgperson.com/other/obsolete/?chapter=4, which is one trait he shares with his daughter. Background In the past, Sullivan's tie was red. In Mogeko Castle, Yonaka Kurai can find a note on the ground that is speculated to be written by Sullivan as a human, as it says, "I love you, Olivia..... - Papa" Appearances ''Major'' *''Obsolete Dream'' ''Cameo'' *''Mogeko Castle'' - Indirect cameo wherein he made a letter addressed to Olivia. *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - He is seen in Maekami's bar together with Gyakuten. Relationships Obsolete Dream Cast Kurotsuno Kurotsuno is Sullivan's daughter. Has bad relations with. He hopes one day she will understand how he feels. Yagi Yagi is Sullivan's boss. He once forced him to drink alcohol against his will. Glasses Glasses is Sullivan's underling. Gyakuten and Chishibuki Gyakuten and Chishibuki both like to torture Sullivan together. Trivia * His name means "dark eyes" or "dark-eyed one". * Sullivan might have made a brief cameo in Mogeko Castle. There is a letter that reads, "I wanted to say a final goodbye to my daughter... I'm sorry I've failed you as a father... I love you, Olivia... - Papa" * He is stated to be a big crybaby and afraid of Mogekos. * He bleeds easily and can turn into a crow. Chapter 4 of Obsolete Dream supports the two facts. * He has asthma due to an ulcer as his profile states.http://vgperson.com/other/obsolete/?chapter=-2 * He apparently doesn't like alcohol, specifically sake. * As of September 7th, 2017, Sullivan has been ranked 17th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Gallery * Visit Sullivan/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes "To whomever should read this letter: By the time you read this, I am surely gone. This castle is dangerous. You must find some means of escape. If you cannot escape this place, you will never elude the Mogekos... They are persistent. Oddly, no matter where I hide, they're always come right for me. Hide, and hide, and hide... They always find me soon enough... And I kill and kill them... but there's no end... They come one after another. .....This is no more than a hypothesis, but perhaps they are..... It seems they're back again. I know it's futile, but I will run. While I can still move... I wanted to say a final goodbye to my daughter... I'm sorry I've failed as a father... I love you, Olivia..... – Papa" – Letter found in Mogeko Castle References * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Pitch Black World